the beauty vampire king and thebeast gumball werewolf
by emowerewolf1345
Summary: Came up with this when I was watching beauty and the beast hope you all enjoy :)
1. proluge

Porluge

It was night in the land of Ooo and a storm had hit the candy kingdom. As the prince got finished with next greatest science experiment he was about to go and leve for his room when all of a sudden a knock came from the door wondering who that could be he went over to the castle words and opened them.

He was surprised to see an old woman he has never seen before there she was wereing a long black gown with a torn hood on her head so he could not see her face and in her hand she held a rose . "who are you ?" Gumball asked her she looked up at him when gumball saw her face he wanted to send her away out of fright her face wash all scared up a wrinkly when had a lazy eye that was wihte and looks like it could stare intonyour very he soul so instead he didn't say anything but just as he was about to she spoke "please will you let me stay here for the night for I am tired and have no where else to go please sir in the kindness of your heart will you let me stay the night". She said in an old tired voice. He looks down at her

I'm sorry he said but there are no more rooms in the castle but you could go to the candy inn he said she looked at him and said please help me he looked at her once more before he closed the door never hearing the words she had spoken unbeknown to him he was about to become the monster she had cursed him to be


	2. Chapter 1 the beast

Chapter 2 the beast

As the day slowly turned into night marshall Lee the vampire king came out from his hidding place in the shadows of his home cave into the darkness of the moon lit sky he looked around to make sure no one was around. Takeing flight into the sky marshall looked down to see if anyone in the land of ooo was up and about throwing parties are if there was any action.

To his luck he spotted his blonde headed friend Fionna and went down lower towreds the ground to see what she was up to no surprise she was punching a tree she evened grabbed her sowrd and started shlashing at it coming up behind her he taps her shoulder which almost led to him getting stabbed by his blonde headed friend.

Just as fast as that happened he was thrown to the ground and was about to get punched when he held up his hands and yelled at her "hey wait dont punch my beautiful face I worked hard on it and I would like to keep it that way." He said with a laugh, bringing back her fist Fionna got a closer look and saw it was marshall.

Getting off of marshall as quick as she could she looked at him and she said "you scared me marshall and sorry I was- ." "beating up a tree wow Fionna who knew you hated tree's" she blushed with embarrassment and pushed even though it was usless she still tried.

"So Fionna have you seen gumwad lately or is he to busy being a goody goody

." Fionna whole her head she hadent seen or heard a word from prince gumball and it has been at least about almost two or three weeks and jot a a word from him. Marshall looked at her surprised and couldn't help but ask "wait so gumgum hasn't said a word to you did you get him mad oh wait he can't get mad at you."he said bringing his hands to his checks and then laughing but when he didn't hear her laugh he looked up into her worrying eyes and he knew right

away what she was going to ask him. Just as he was about to decline she shouted " you better go and check up on him please for me do this one favor marshall." Looking down at her he sighed "fiiiinnnne but you oh me big time OK." She smiled down at him and he smiled back at her.

Before flying away she yelled at him to be OK he waved and said alright and flew offntowrds the candy kingdom along the way he noticed not a lot was going on around he tryed to think up new song lyrics but nothing came well on did but in his head it sound a little bit for girls instead and it didn't you known bring the animal out of people.

Upon arivving at The candy kingdom he looked over the town not really paying attention really which would have done him some good if he would have to a wife of the air you would have smelled blood (candy blood but still blood ). Going up towards prince gumballs he noticed how this time the gumball worriers didn't go off reaching the balcony he looked in side the glass window seeing nothing but darkness he decide to open the door he looked around running into things thinking he has been in this room so many times why is it that now there are whatever they are there finding a candle and matches he lit the candle he looked around the room with the new found light and saw the furniture was broken and smashed and thrown all over the place with a look of horror he backed up tripping over something he fell when he looked at what he tripped over he wanted to scream there on the floor dead was one of the citizens of candy kingdom now marshall was never scared but this he was terrified.

He kept backing up until he hit something hard he slowly turned around and looking up he came face to face with the beast marshall backed away in horror then the thing lashed out at him roaring in rage . Marshall run but before he could start to fly the werewolf lashed out at his catching his back, long bloody gashes ran down his back and he fell to the balcony in pain looking up one more time before he passed out was why was this werewolf pink.


	3. Chapter 2 going back

PChapter 2

* * *

Slowly waking marshall suddenly feel pain rush to his head giving him a painfull migrane. So as slowly he leaned up and looking at his surrondings he wasnt back in the candy kingdom but fionna's place looing around for his blonde headed friend he wonder what had happened and as a ton of bricks fell on his he rembered he was at the candy kingdom seeing if gumball was ok then that thing lashed at him suddenly rembering the pain were the werewolf had attaked him.

going wide eyed he looked around the room for his blonde head friend slowly gettingup he started to walk around cause he didnt trust himself with flying at the moment. As if on time his blonde headed friend up the ladder to the room and rushed reliseing he almost hit the ground feeling to much pain, he wanted to ask qustions but his head was to hevey feeling the warmth of the bed again he closed eye's letting sleep take him.

(At the candy kingdom)

At the candy kingdom the werewolf was caring for its because it was injured as it thought back to what it could have done

'I can't belive what i have become i killed some of my people then oh god i attacked marshall he was lucky that fionna came to his rescue if not im pretty sure i could have killed oh god im suddenly become a monster i will never forgive myself'. It though this monster was once the prince now turned monnster he couldnt stand he just hoped marshall and fionna were ok.

(Back at the Tree house)

As fionna tened to marshalls wounds she thought back to what that thing that had attaked marshal was but to her that thing in the kingdom had to be delt with getting up she ent and packed a few things so when she went back she would be prepared for anything. So leaving a note for marshall in case he woke up anytime soon he wouldnt wonder she was she grabed her bag and went out the door of the tree house but before she could take another step cake came from ber bag.

"Uhuh were do you think your going girl?" Cake said "i'm going to find out what that thing is at the candy kingdom and i wont till i get answers and i need you to stay with marshall cake." Fionna siad cake sook her head trying to change fionnas mind "but what if it attakes you whatv are you going to do huh i dont want you getting hurt baby girl!?" Cake said but fionna was not backing down now so she propossed somethjngb to cake that if she was back by tommorow to come for her cake looked then gave a long sigh not really wanting to let her baby girl go without her but she nodded her head.

so as fionna set off to the candy kingdom unaware of more danger that will awaut her besides the Beast.?


	4. Chapter 3 the captured

chapter 3 the captured

Walking to the candy kingdom fionna looked around to make sure that cake didn't follow her. Approaching the candy kingdom she pulled out here diamond sword and got ready for the danger up might face up ahead. She felt that every step she toke the more the kingdom kept getting further away intill she arrived at the castle doors she looked up waiting to see if anyone even peppermint maid was ok but when she knocked no one answered so she went slowly to make sure no danger would come out and get her but nothing came soon she was sure nothing will come out at here she walked in making sure to be prepared for anything and everything.

(the tree house)

slowly opening his eyes marshall looked around to see what was going on only to see no one I n sight he was fully rested and could move even fly. So he stood slowly to make sure not to open his wounds won't open up again. Slowly moving forward he got up and started floating stating to look around more he floted to the lower leval of the house to see if fionna was around but al last all he found was cake in the kitchen cooking.

(back the castle in candy kingdom)

fionna got closer to the stairs to lead to the higher levals of the castle walking up the stairs she was suddenly thrown back by a powerfull punch to the stomach sent her flying down the stairs onto her back and in a quick flash she got up grabed her sword and ran towards the beast that had attacked her not thinking of who or what it was so charging back towards here she slashed the front of it chest and then jumped on it's back fighting it she was thrown back again and hit her head on the conert floor of the castle.

Putting all her strength she had she had gotten up and charged again at the beast hopeing that if she moved from side to side it would lose he but to her surprise it followed her every move then with when fanilly blow she was nocked out cold to the ground and for the beast it had dragged her limp body up the stairs which lead to the dungen walking down dark halls it had arrived at the dungen doors and threw her in making sure that she wouldn't escape when she awoke _he _chained her to the wall closed the dugeon doors and left her with a torch as her only light in her prison.

* * *

so how did you like yeah I have been busy with school so please review and favorite this please and I hope that enjoy it.


End file.
